


[Podfic] Critical Thinking Skills

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Some idiot in the Union decides that the best way to deal with the nobles in South Korea is to shut down the school they're hiding in.Some idiot is about to learn that there are less painful ways to commit suicide.





	[Podfic] Critical Thinking Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Critical Thinking Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604593) by [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/CriticalThinkingSkills_201809/Critical%20Thinking%20Skills.mp3)  
| 12 MB | 0:17:40  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/CriticalThinkingSkills_201809/Critical%20Thinking%20Skills.m4b) | 13 MB | 0:17:40


End file.
